


'Cause Your All I Need

by HarrysWolfie



Series: Darling, Stay With Me [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Excessive use of pet names, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Protective Harry, alpha!Harry, omega!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrysWolfie/pseuds/HarrysWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis’ got his hands full, Harry’s got baby fever, and Zayn is like the coolest uncle ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t stay away...
> 
> ***Also FYI I deleted this chapter from the first part of the series and posted it as chapter one of the second part of the series, if your wondering where it went. 
> 
> Those of you who commented on chapter 4, the comments got deleted because I moved the chapter. I would love for you to repost your comments on here because I really wanted to answer them but I couldn’t because I suck and decide to delete and move stuff around haha.

“Hey kiddo slow down, wait for your papa” Harry chuckled as he chased after his two year old. The tyke is a menace, he takes right after his daddy. Although his features so strongly resemble Harry with chocolate ringlets and pure green eyes, his personality is Louis all the way.

It’s been almost two years since Harry and Louis brought their beautiful son into the world. One Direction had gone on a hiatus after Noah had been born. All the boys needed a bit of a break. Liam and Sophia moved in together, Zayn started seeing a lovely Alpha who thought the raven haired beauty walked on water, and Niall was Niall. He spent his time with friends, girls, he partied, he practiced his golf swing, he just enjoyed life to the fullest.

As for Louis and Harry, well they finally walked down the aisle and said, “I do”. It was a wonderful ceremony, them and their closest friends and family. Harry cried, Louis cried, the boys cried. There were funny speeches, heartfelt toasts, and they danced their first danced as a married couple with Ed crooning a newly penned love song. Harry and Louis held each other close and swayed with their baby secured tightly between them. It truly was a magical night.

However, now it was back to business. The band decided to come back in a big way. They released tickets for a stadium tour beginning at the end of summer. Which explains why Harry is currently chasing his son around the backstage hallways. Noah is such an active boy, always on the move. If he’s not being chased around by Harry and Louis then he’s being chased by his uncles. Liam always joked, “of course it would take five people to tame a Tommo kid”.

Harry picked the tiny boy up mid step and put him on top of his shoulder, “I got you baby boy, you can’t escape me”

Noah let out hysterical giggles as his papa started tickling him.

“Alright my little monster, shall we go see where your daddy went? Hmm?”. At that the toddler looked around in all directions, eyes wide.

“Dada, daa”, he babbled.

“Where’s your daddy bubba? Let’s go find him” Harry peaked in each room, looking to see where his mate went off too. Not to long after he heard his voice coming from a couple doors down.

A smile crept onto his face, “I think I found daddy”.

Noah squealed, he loved, loved, loved his papa and he loved his uncle’s, liked the crew, and the stylists lots but nobody could compare to how much he loved Louis.

Harry could relate.

 

“Dada, da da da” the toddler chanted over and over again.

“Is that my snuggle bunny I hear?” Louis grinned as he made grabby hands at his baby.

Harry gently slid Noah down from his shoulders and placed him in Louis’ arms. Louis proceeded to place kisses all over Noah’s face as he giggled like crazy. Harry took in the sight and thought his heart was going to burst with fondness.

Seeing Louis as a parent has been the most rewarding thing. He is SO good with Noah, such a good mummy to their pup. Harry can’t even believe that their baby is about to be two. Which has got him thinking lately, especially after he see’s displays like these, how much he yearns for another baby. How badly he wants Louis round and swollen with his puppy.

They’ve discussed it of course. Harry brought it up one night after they put Noah down. They crawled into their bed and Harry pulled Louis close.  
Louis started talking about something his mum told him and mid story Harry blurted out, “Let’s have another baby”. Louis promptly stopped his story. And it’s not like Louis hadn’t thought about it. He loved Noah and he loves being a mummy. He absolutely wants more kids but it just isn’t the right time. He remembers saying, “Harry babe I want more babies but I don’t want to be pregnant on tour again”. He remembers how horrible it was, how hot the lights were and how the sounds hurt his sensitive, pregnant ears. Also, he would rather not go into labor on stage again if at all possible. He remembers Harry pouting, remembers tracing that pout with his fingers and promising after the tour is over they would start trying.

But of course Harry being Harry hasn’t let it go since. He spends his days ghosting his fingers over the smaller boys stomach, pouting, and making remarks like, “we make such cute babies though Louis” and “Noah wants a sibling” as he teaches his two year old the art of the perfect pout. The two of them stand there breaking Louis’ heart. The pout is hard enough to ignore on his mate, it certainly doesn’t help when he stares at an exact replica of his husband with a matching pout on his face. It makes Louis want to crumble, pull his husband into the nearest room and not come out until he is full with a baby.

Which is why it took Louis until about mid tour to crack. He just finished a pact of suppressants. He knew Harry’s rut was due soon. If he got pregnant then he got pregnant if not then it wasn’t meant to be at the time. It was really up to fate. He wasn’t going to tell Harry though. He didn’t want to get the boys hopes up if he didn’t get pregnant. And it would be that much more crushing to the Alpha if his mate wasn’t pregnant after rut.

So the secret stayed. Harry’s rut was fast approaching. The boys were going to look after Noah for a day or so when it happened. He hated being away from his baby but it’s not like they had any other choice.

 

Louis knew it was any day now. Harry always gets touchy days before a rut. He has one hand on Louis constantly. He’s always had a thing for the smaller boys bum but now it’s just intensified. The other boys laugh and crack jokes, “you know we can see your hand physically on Louis’ arse right now right?”. Harry blushes but Louis grabs his hand and intertwines it with his own. He understands not having full control of your own body. He always in a right state when in heat.

It’s only a few short days later when Louis knows it’s time. They’ve scheduled a short break in the tour to accommodate Harry’s rut. He wakes up knowing it’s the day. They meet the boys for breakfast in the morning and apparently Louis’ chair isn’t close enough. He picks the smaller boy up and sits him on his lap. The other boys roll their eyes, laugh, and continue eating. Noah gurgles happily as he eats the cheerios sitting on the top of his high chair. It’s not until Niall goes to grab something off Louis’ plate until they hear a low growl escape Harry’s mouth.

“And that’s our queue to leave. It’s been lovely, see you in about 2 days.” Louis laughs. He walks over and gives his baby boy kisses. His heart aches to leave him.

“Take care of my Noah”, he says to the boys, then he faces his son once more, “Noah baby go easy on the boys, don’t terrorize them please”. The toddler laughs, face full of mischief just like his daddy.

Louis drags Harry by the hand back upstairs to their suite and locks the door behind him.

The second the door closes Harry has Louis cornered against the wall. His back slammed a bit hard, “easy babe…gentle” Louis says as he grips Harry’s waist. Harry immediately puts his face in the crook of Louis neck, making himself small. He inhales his omega’s scent as he tries to regain control.

The thing about Harry is that he absolutely hates his rut’s. He hates what they do to him. He hates how rough he gets, how alpha he gets. He is constantly worried about Louis safety no matter how many times Louis tells him that it’s fine. The smaller boy likes to get manhandled sometimes, likes it a little rough. He knows Harry would never hurt him, never let it get that far. Even in rut Harry is more caring than any alpha he’s ever met.

“Louis fuck, need you” Harry pants out as he grinds against Louis’ leg in search of any sort of relief.

“I know baby. You gotta let me go though, let’s go to the bed. Come on” Louis eyes stare into Harry’s green one’s trying to get through to his boy. Harry’s instincts are screaming to fuck Louis right here against this wall. His mind is screaming back, it’ll be too much, need Louis comfortable, need Louis happy.

His mind ultimately wins as he picks the omega up and carries him to the bed. Louis squeaks as he hits the sheets. He knows Harry has about ninety seconds tops before his clothes are going to be torn to shreds and since he is quite fond of this outfit he figures he would get a head start. He rips his shirt off as Harry’s lips cling to his neck sucking hard. Purple spots start appearing as he works his way down to the smaller boys chest.

“Harryyy” Louis breathes hard. “Mfff babe fuck me”.

At that Harry picks his head up quick. He looks Louis dead in the eyes, clouded blue eyes stare at him, while his are filled with nothing but lust.

“As you wish” He smirks.

He wastes no time shucking off his clothes. He stares down at Louis as he starts removing the omega’s pants. He already looks wrecked. His eyes are glassy, he’s panting hard, his hair screams sex. If Harry wasn’t so needy, so desperate for a hard fuck he would sit Louis right on his dick and watch him ride. It’s one of his favorite things to do, loves the way Louis comes undone. The way he can watch those obscene moans leave the boys mouth.

But right now isn’t the time for that. “Hands and knees love. Fuck, gonna fuck you so good”.

Louis is barely turned over before he feels the intrusion, he let’s out a scream. Harrys got two fingers in his hole. Working them in and out, crooking them in just the right way.

He picks up the pace fucking him nice and deep with his long, long fingers. “Fuck babe I need to be in you”.

He’s all but screaming.

“Just fuck me Hazza, I’m ready. Like the stretch”. At that a wave of new slick produces from his hole.

Typically Harry would ask Louis a hundred times if he’s sure, finger him for a couple extra minutes, until Louis is rolling his eyes and telling him to get a move on. But Harry’s a little bit clouded with rut to do that now.

He pushes in, bottoming out in one swift motion.

“Nghhh fuckkk” Louis moans.

Harry doesn’t give him too long to adjust when he starts moving. Fucking into the boy with fast motions. The headboard slams on the wall as Harry picks up the pace. Each thrust pushes Louis further up the bed. He’s on forearms now, head hanging down as he is getting pounded from behind. Every thrust is hitting his prostate dead on. The pleasure is so good he doesn’t know weather to cry or scream. He’s biting his lip hard, about to break the skin.

“Not ah babe, need to hear you” Harry moans out, not slowing down a bit. “Love your pretty little moans. Come on darling”.

The second it comes out of his mouth he pulls out, flips Louis onto his back and is right back in him. He’s got Louis’ legs thrown over his shoulders and he can feel his knot fattening up the base of his cock.

Louis lets out these beautiful breathy moans. He can feel the heat pooling in his abdomen.

“Gonna come” He whimpers out.

“Ya baby come for me, gonna knot you so good.”. The mention of it pushes Louis over the edge. He comes so hard painting his and Harry’s stomachs’. It only takes a few more thrusts before Harry is shoving his knot into Louis.

“Fuck” He says as he collapses onto Louis, boxing him in.

They stay like that for a couple minute, the only noise in the room is their heavy breathing. Both still coming down from their highs as Harry pumps his come into the smaller boy.

The omega lets out a small whimper. Harry immediately raises himself up and frantically searches for something wrong. His fingers ghost over the smaller boys face, neck, chest. He looks down questioningly.

Louis blushes and looks away, “wanna be on top, I wanna cuddle you”.

Harry’s heart beats out of his chest, he’s certain Louis can feel it. He slowly flips them over, careful not to pull on the knot that is still securely locked inside of his mate.

They stare at each other for a while; Louis fingers tug at the long ringlets on Harry’s head.

Harry pulls Louis in for a hug. His head hooked over the smaller boys shoulder. “Love you. I wasn’t too rough was I?” He sounded like a kicked puppy.

“Love you more you goof. You didn’t hurt me I’m completely fine. Stop worrying” He giggled.

 

Harry pulled out not long after, they ate and showered quick before Harry’s urges came back. Later on Harry bent Louis over the couch and fucked him nice and deep. He came deep inside him moaning out how he was going to breed the boy, knock him up and get him all swollen with his puppies. Louis only smiled to himself, he wasn’t supposed to be getting Harry’s hopes up but at some point in that twenty four hour period he found himself hoping Harry got his wish.

And so Harry’s rut ended and they reunited with their son. Who of course was a little menace for the boys. He giggled and squeaked happily when he saw his parents again. He had been searching for them ever since they left.

About a dozen shows went by and Louis got caught back up with his life. His head was clouded with husband, concerts, child, photo shoots, bed time stories, promo and so on. The idea that he could be pregnant wasn’t even in his mind until one day when they touched down in Belfast. It was pouring rain, absolutely miserable outside. Louis was feeling about as hot as the weather. The tour was catching up with him, finding time to be a good husband, a good father, and an international pop star was quite exhausting. He slept the entire plane ride. Harry played with Noah as his mate got some much needed rest.

When Louis awoke he felt really off. He couldn’t keep balance, he was exhausted, he felt like he was maybe coming down with something. Which was horrible timing as they were closing out their UK & Ireland tour. He was so excited to play these huge stadiums and just close out this massive tour with a bang. And now it looks like he wouldn’t be remembering any of them to fondly.

When the plane landed Harry walked over to his mate with Noah in his arms.

“You alright love?” He asked has he put his palm up to Louis forehead. “You don’t feel warm.”

“I don’t know H, I’m just feeling a little weird. I think I just need to sleep it off”. He grabbed Harry’s hand as Harry led his family off the plane.

“Alright kitten as soon as we get to the hotel just sleep. I’ve got Noah”.

Louis was so blessed with such a great mate.

When he woke later he felt a little better. Although still not right, he couldn’t pinpoint what it was. He sent a text to Zayn, he needed someone to talk this through with. He couldn’t do that with Harry because he would just freak out and send Louis straight to the ER with some miniscule issue.

A knock came a short while later.

“Hi Zaynie, come sit” He said as he patted the space next to him.

“Hey Lou, you alright? What’s going on?” Zayn cooed.

“Where’s Noah?” Louis suddenly remembered. He’s got mummy brain.

“He’s with Harry and the boys in Liam’s room. They’re setting up that new train set Paul bought him. Spoiled kid” He laughed.

“Oh okay, good.”

“You didn’t answer me. You okay?”

“Ya Z I’m fine. I don’t know what it is. Like I don’t feel sick but I feel weird. Does that make any sense at all?”

Zayn stayed quiet for a few minutes, he had a pensive face on. Like a web MD database was going through his head. “Hey Lou…do you think? Like…uhhh…do you think maybe you could be uh you know pregnant?”

And there it was. That word he seemingly forgot about for the past few weeks.

“Oh my god.” Louis responded eyes wide. “I mean it’s a possibility.”

Zayn let him continue,

“I finished a pack of suppressants just before Harry’s rut. I figured whatever happens, happens. You know how much H wants another baby.”

A smile crawled on Zayn’s face, in his eyes any relationship should strive to be like Harry and Louis’. He had never seen two people who love each other more, two people who truly belong together. And two people who are better at being parents. He thinks it would amazing if Louis were to get pregnant again.

“Well we need to find out. We need a pregnancy test” Zayn said as he jumped up to put his shoes on.

“Zayn there’s no way I can leave here and buy a pregnancy test it will be all over the internet in matter of seconds, not to mention Harry knows when I get up to pee, never mind leave the hotel.”

“Who said anything about you coming. Babe I am stealth, do you know how many times I leave you idiots and slip outside unnoticed?” He laughs as he slips the hood up on his sweatshirt and throws on a pair of sunglasses. To most people he would look no different than your average teenager going to the store to grab a snack.

“I’ll be back in five minutes, I think I saw a drug store on the next block”. And before Louis can even form a reply, he’s slipped out the door and shut it.

He falls back into the pillows and rucks his shirt up. His fingers lightly touch his stomach. “Oh Louis” he says to himself “you always have amazing timing”.

 

Zayn arrived back about fifteen minutes later.

“Told you I’m stealth”, he said as he pulled the pregnancy test out from under his sweatshirt.

Louis made grabby hands at it. His mind was all over the place since the second Zayn walked out the door. He needed an answer.

He made Zayn wait outside the bathroom while he took the test. And then they waited…

Longest two minutes of his life.

“Alright Lou it’s time”.

Louis couldn’t move. He was so nervous. He was trying to stay neutral. Not get his hopes up because if it came back negative he isn’t sure he would be able to keep it together. He didn’t realize how much he wanted this until now.

“I can’t look. Read it for me please Zaynie” He pleaded with big puppy dog eyes.

Zayn moved a few steps and stopped in front of the stick. He quickly turned back and faced Louis.

“So mummy looks like your gonna be a mummy again”

He grinned so big as Louis came over and hugged him so tight, tears stinging his eyes. He was so happy. He’s going to have another baby with the love of his life. He remembers back to when Harry proposed. He promised Louis a whole footie team. Looks like they are well on their way.

“I’m so happy for you Lou. I blame you for the crazy we are about to endure though.”

Louis looked at him questioningly.

“You know…father Harry. We did this once before Louis and it was a little insane.” He laughed.

And yea he knows, he remembers how crazy Harry was when he was pregnant with Noah but he wouldn’t trade it for the world. He felt safe, and protected, and loved.

“Well I have to tell him like now because I’m horrible at keeping secrets and he’s going to know the second he walks in this room that I’m keeping something from him”

He goes on, “Would you guys mind keeping Noah for a little while longer so I can talk to Harry?”

“Of course we would love to, nothing is more fun than hanging with his Uncle Zayn, I’ll teach him how to paint. He won’t learn anything useful from Niall or Liam” He replied as they both laughed.

“Alright Uncle Zayn, you have my permission to make my son into a world famous artist”.

Zayn makes his way towards the door still laughing, he leaves after he gives Louis a long hug and promise to send Harry over as soon as possible.

Of course Harry comes zooming through the doorway not more than a minute later.

“Babe you alright? Zayn told me to come over and leave Noah? What’s going on? Are you sick, do we need to go to the hospital?” He fires question after question at Louis.

“Honey relax, come sit with me” He says as he takes a seat on their bed. The uneasiness is radiating off Harry’s skin. Louis knows he’s got about three minutes to explain what’s going on before Harry explodes.

Harry sits close and listens, “Okay so I guess I should start at the beginning.” He pauses slightly, “right before your rut my pack of suppressants ended, I was going to start up a new pack but you and Noah kept giving me those pouty faces that I can’t resist, and really Harry to use your two year old like that…”

“Kitten your rambling” Harry responded as he took Louis’ small hand in his, trying to understand where he was going with this.

“Sorry, okay anyway. I decided to kind of let fate step in. If I got pregnant then I got pregnant, if not it was something we could talk about at a later point in time. “

Harry’s holding his breath, hoping to hear a certain two words come from his omega’s lips.

“I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to get your hopes up. You wanted a baby so bad and if it didn’t happen right now I didn’t want you to be upset. And to be honest I forgot all about it, things were just so crazy with Noah and the tour and everything. It wasn’t until I started feeling lousy these past few days. Zayn actually was the one who said it. Oh gosh, I’m rambling again. Okay, babe what I’m trying to say is… I’m pregnant, we’re going to have another baby”.

He let out a huge breathe that he didn’t know he was holding before a huge pairs of arms pulled him in.

“Oh my god, we’re going to have a baby. Louis I’m so happy you don’t understand.” Harry said as he started placing kisses all over Louis’ face.

He was so relieved that tears started flowing down his face. He sniffled as Harry wiped them away.

“Damn hormones” He sniffled.

Harry took Louis cheeks in his hands, “Seriously though darling, I am so unbelievably happy. I can’t wait to have another baby with you. I love you so much”

“I love you too…and I’m so ridiculously happy that I will NOT be pregnant on tour again” He chuckled. But in all honesty he was being serious, he was so excited to have a normal pregnancy. To be able to enjoy it this time, to sleep in his own bed and not be eight months pregnant and cramped on a tiny tour bus. He was excited for the stability of this pregnancy. To have the comfort and safety of his own home.

“You have no idea how happy I am about that too kitten. You’re going to be so much more comfortable and happy. Only three more shows and we get to go home” He smiled as he nuzzled Louis’ jaw.

 

They had an extended break after this tour. They weren’t sure of the future of One Direction. It wasn’t the end of the band but surely a long hiatus. Liam and Sophia would probably be heading down the aisle soon, with kids not long after. With the way Zayn is glued to his phone twenty four seven it’s pretty safe to say that he isn’t to far off from mating with his alpha, and Niall never has a hard time keeping himself busy. And with another kid on the way for the Styles, it’s probably going to be a unanimous vote that One Direction gets put on the back burner for a while.

And so the tour moved onward. The rest of the boys found out and were absolutely thrilled for Louis and Harry. Noah knows he’s going to be a big brother. They aren’t sure he understands it but he runs around saying “broder, broder, broder” to anyone who will listen.

On the last show of the tour Louis thought he would let the secret out. He was a little over a month in and their doctor assured that he was very healthy and indeed very pregnant. Louis decided to spill the beans at the last stop.

He stood on stage in front of thousands and thousands and thousands of fans. It was his point in the show to interact with the crowd. His segment to get them riled up and excited. And what other way to get them more riled up than this,

“Hello you lovely, lovely people” He said as he strutted down the platform.

“I’ve got a bit of a secret, would you like to know what it is?” The entire stadium went nuts, the screams were deafening.

He turned around to glance at Harry, as sort of an ‘is this okay?’. Harry laughed and nodded, leave it to Louis to do whatever the hell he felt like.

“Ahh so you want to know?” He teased as the screams rose again.

He turned again to look at Harry, “what do you say Harry should we tell them?”.

Harry winked, “I think so”.

“Alright, here it is….the Styles family is about to get a little bit bigger, as we are adding a member in about seven months”. He grinned, so pleased with himself, as one hand came up to instinctually rest on his not nearly there belly.

And if you thought the crowd was wild earlier they had nothing on that moment. The place went crazy, the fans were out of control excited.

Louis continued, “Thank you, you guys are amazing. We are One Direction and we thank you for coming to see us. Our next song is Strong!”

The rest of the concert went by in a flash and before they knew it they were boarding a flight home. Harry and Louis sat side by side, Noah sleeping soundly on his papa’s chest. One hand was holding his son tight and the other found it’s way to Louis’ stomach.

A smile crept on Louis’ face at the gesture. “You know what I’m thinking?” He turned his head to face Harry,

“Hmm?” Harry responded.

“I’m thinking we better start coming up with some girl names” He waited to see Harry’s face.

“What? Are you saying….” He stammered out.

“I’m just saying that I had a feeling about our first baby and look how that turned out, I’m thinking Styles number two is going to be a girl”.

Harry leaned over as far as he could without waking Noah to press his lips to his mates, “I love you so much, I don’t know what I ever did to deserve you.”

“I love you too Harry, so much” He said as his hand joined Harry’s on his stomach.

He snuggled in close to his husband and son closing his eyes and dreaming of home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey kitten, you wanna take a walk with me?”, he asked hopefully.
> 
> Louis was confused, “a walk where?”.
> 
> “Just around some of the streets, there’s a small park not to far, just wanna spend some time with you...wanna hold your hand”.
> 
> And if Louis’ heart didn’t just melt a little bit. He answered, his voice small and soft, “Yea H, want that too”.
> 
>  
> 
> ;Or the one where Liam and Sophia babysit, Grimmy and Louis duke it out, and Harry and Louis are grossly in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is essentially pure fluff, like beginning to end grossness. I apologize.

Harry loves the mornings best. He loves being nestled in a sea of warm, comfy blankets. He loves to hear the soft, easy breathing of his mate all cuddled up next to him. Sometimes he’s afraid that if he opens his eyes it will all be an illusion. He won’t have the love of his life next to him, or his baby boy in the next room. He takes a breath and opens his eyes slowly. He relaxes when he sees the familiarity of it all. His husband currently has a grip on him, all snuggled into his side, sleeping soundly. He loves to watch sometimes, to just admire what he’s like. It’s so rare to see Louis calm or just in one place. Even pregnant he’s got more energy than most. 

He’s interrupted by a knock on the bedroom door. Noah has recently made the switch to big boy bed and they’ve recently learned that he can easily climb out of it. 

He pushes the door open and toddles into the room, “dada-da” he babbles, clearly in search of his daddy. 

Harry quickly untangles himself from Louis and prays it doesn’t wake him. He takes two strides and he’s made it to his son. He crouches down, “hey noah” he whispers. 

“Remember buddy when I told you we have to be quiet in the morning when daddy’s sleeping?” He looks at the adorable toddler who currently has the most angelic look on his face. 

Noah nods eagerly. 

“The baby needs daddy to sleep as long as he can so she can grow up nice and strong like her big brother”. 

They’ve recently found out they are indeed having a little girl. Louis thought Harry was going to just pass out when he heard the news. He knew how much he wanted a girl; _god_ was she going to be spoiled. Louis later prized himself on calling both genders of their children, he thinks maybe he was a psychic in a past life. Harry humored him and nodded, “must’ve been babe” he responded as Louis giggled. 

Noah brings his cubby little finger up to his mouth and _shhh’s_ his papa. 

“That’s right buddy, how about we go downstairs and get you breakfast” He said as he picked up the boy and headed down the stairs, leaving his mate sleeping soundly. 

Pancakes were made and Harry decided to let his toddler help, which is why the kitchen looks like a war zone. He’ll clean it later he decides, before Louis comes down stairs and has an absolute fit. 

Not too long later he hears some rustling upstairs and decides to see if his love is up. Before they open the door Noah _shhh’s_ his papa again and Harry thinks he looks just like his daddy. 

They open the door slowly incase Louis is still sleeping.

“Come on in little elves, I can hear ya”, Louis laughs and he’s sat against a mountain of pillows.

Noah loses all sense of quiet at that point, he giggles as he runs towards the bed and more importantly towards his daddy. It’s still too high for him to climb himself, can’t quite conquer it like can his own. Harry ends up picking him up and tossing him lightly into the pile of blankets beside Louis. 

“Hi my bunny, did you sleep good in your big boy bed?”, Louis asks him. 

He nods eagerly, “ya daddy big boy!”. 

“You are my big boy”, he answers as he places a kiss on Noah’s head and then turns towards his husband. 

“Don’t you think I didn’t notice when you left, I lost my furnace”, he replied. He always joked that Harry’s skin was always heated up just to keep Louis warm. 

Harry laughed low and raspy, his morning voice hadn’t quite left yet.,“Sorry kitten, we had to make pancakes, right Noah?” 

Noah nodded at his papa and then turned to look Louis in the eyes, “Pancakes da-da”.

Louis ran his fingers through the boys hair, “ohhh pancakes, I see. My two boys ate without me huh?”.

Noah looks personally offended, as if anyone could forget his daddy and starts shaking his head. 

Harry laughs. “Don’t worry babe plenty left for you”, he says as he kisses Louis on his nose. 

“Well as much as I would love to lay here with you two all day we gotta get you ready for Uncle Liam and Auntie Sophia”. 

The two offer to take Noah all the time, since they mated their nesting has really taken over. They both want a baby so bad and in the meantime they’ve decided to ask for Noah whenever possible and as much as him and Harry adore their little boy sometimes they need a day to themselves, especially before the new baby comes. 

And so the morning routine starts. Louis gets out of bed and stretches a bit, one hand kneading his lower back. As much as he loves being pregnant he hates the pressure that always seems to settle in that spot.  
Harry always gives Noah a bath, mostly because he has a fear of Louis slipping and falling. Louis’ okay with it, as his bump grows he has a hard time leaning over the tub anyway. 

So he heads downstairs to warm up the rest of the pancakes. His baby is telling him its breakfast time, he feels ravenous. He chews happily as he eats, feet dangling off the kitchen stool and kicking the counter gently. It’s a short time later that Harry walks down the stairs carrying a wiggly little boy in his arms. 

Noah’s dressed in some pants and a thick sweater. It’s verging on winter and the air is starting to get chilly. 

The boy is trying to get out of Harry’s arms, he’s a little bundle of energy a lot like Louis, Harry thinks. The problem is the second Harry sets him down they are never going to be able to get his coat on. It will be an impossible war. 

So Harry sits Noah down on the kitchen counter hoping that Louis will be able to distract him as he wrangles the toddler into his coat. 

Louis knows how to play this game well by now, many crisis’ were averted when Louis’ attention was on the boy, he _craves_ his mum’s attention. 

“Bunny are you excited to see Uncle Liam and Auntie Sophia today?” He asked as he finished the last of his breakfast.

Noah clapped his hands together, “unc and so, unc and so”. 

The boy giggled adorably. 

“Yea baby, your gonna have so much fun!”, he continued as Harry managed to get the rest of the coat on. 

“Success!” He laughed. Louis giggled beside him as he got up and lowered Noah to the floor. 

Not but five minutes later the doorbell rang revealing Liam and Sophia on the other side. 

Harry greeted them, “Hey guys come on in”. 

Small pitter-patters came from the kitchen as Noah wobbled to them. He attached himself to Sophia’s leg chanting “so, so, so”. 

“Hi darling! Look at you, your getting so big” She said as she picked him up peppering his face with kisses. 

“I wish he would stop” Louis laughed as he made his way to the door tucking himself neatly under Harry’s arm. “Hi guys, thank you so much again for today”.

“No problem Louis, really thank you, we love spending time with him” Liam chimed in, fonding over the way Sophia looked with a child in her arms. 

“Well he’s bundled up so don’t be afraid to run around with him outside. I packed some PJ’s along with his other things in the bag” Which he slips off his shoulder and hands to Liam, “…he usually goes down for his nap around two”. 

A few minutes later their baby boy was headed out the door. “Say good bye to daddy and papa”, Sophia cooed as she moved Noah’s hand back and forth. 

“Bye daddy, bye papa”, Noah babbled. 

“Bye bunny, be good for your auntie and uncle”, Louis responded. And with that the door shut and Harry and Louis found themselves alone. 

Louis snuggled into Harry’s side even more, closing his eyes and humming. 

“Babe you look exhausted, it’s still early how about we go back to bed for a little bit. I owe you a cuddle” 

Louis smiled at that, “Yes please”. 

So a cuddly, clingy Louis was lead back to bed by his wonderful, amazing husband.  
He snuggled right into his mate’s heat getting warm and cozy and fell asleep quickly after.

It wasn’t until a few hours later that Louis awoke to soft whispering and motion in his stomach. He lay there as he slowly came to. It didn’t take him too long to realize harry had shifted down the bed and is currently eye level with his stomach. He had one hand gently rubbing at his bump. 

He stayed still, listening to his mate whispering to their baby.

“We can’t wait to meet you peanut”, Harry cooed. “Your daddy is doing such a good job at making sure you’re nice and healthy”.

At that he started getting emotional, damn hormones. He felt like he was going to let a tear through at any moment. 

Harry still didn’t know he was awake, he continued talking to his baby, “we both love you so much and so does your big brother”. Louis’ promptly let out a sob that he had been holding back.

Harry snapped his head around, “aww love don’t cry. What’s wrong?”.

Louis let another few tears fall before he spoke up, “I-I just…I love you so much, you’re so good to us”.

Harry crawled back up to Louis and wiped his tears, “Kitten don’t cry, I love you so much. You’re such a good mum and a good mate. I feel so lucky to have you baby”. 

Louis kept sniffling as he listened to Harry talk.

“You’re alright”, Harry replied as he rubbed his mate’s back trying to soothe him. 

He pulled Louis closer to him with one hand rubbing over his bump. Louis quieted. 

“She responds to you so much” Louis finally spoke, knowing Harry could feel their little girl kicking. 

Harry hummed happily as he moved his hand over the bump feeling his daughter moving around. 

“She’s gonna have you wrapped around her finger darling”, Louis giggled. 

“She’s gonna have all three us like that babe”, Harry laughed. 

They lay there in silence after that, comfortable silence. _Always_ comfortable silence. Sometimes they just like to lay there and listen to each other breathe, just knowing that the other one is next to them. 

“So I was thinking since we have a some time today, do you wanna go over to the studio for a little? There’s a few things I need to pick up and a couple things to sign”, Harry whispered as he kissed Louis’ forehead. 

Harry recently started doing a couple guest segments over at BBC R1. Filling in a few times, or co hosting with Grimmy. He loved the job and since the band was on a hiatus he had some extra time. Well the time that wasn’t devoted to Louis, which didn’t leave much. 

Louis never had a liking towards Grimmy. He had watched the guy flirt shamlessly with Harry any and every chance he got. He was one of the reasons Louis was convinced Harry didn’t want him in the beginning. 

To this day he still is flirty with Harry, and of course Harry thinks nothing of it. Whenever Louis brought it up Harry would just respond with “that’s just how he is babe” or “he doesn’t mean anything by it, he’s just trying to be funny”. Then Louis would grumble to himself and Harry would always make sure to hold him close and tell him there is nobody he could ever want because he is already holding the world. And yes it was corny but Louis is so in love he finds it endearing always. 

But at this stage of his pregnancy he is a little more insecure, he can’t help it. But how can he say no to his husband when he literally does 3am Tesco runs for any craving Louis has with no complaining. He is married to an angel so he will just have to take one for the team and do this.

“Sure babe we can do that”, he says through what he hopes is a smile. 

So up they got and into the shower. Louis washed Harry’s hair like always and Harry may have repaid him by falling to his knees and sucking him off. Once they were out they got dressed. Harry fixed his hair in the mirror and when he turned around he was met with quite the sight. Louis looked precious; he had tight jeans on that accentuated his arse perfectly. And he had a big comfy sweater on, allowing you to see just the curve of his stomach. He looked absolutely stunning. 

“Oi, would you like to take a picture?”, Louis said as he caught him staring. 

Harry laughed, “You know I would…you look stunning baby”.

“Ugh no I look fat”, Louis whined as he fiddled with the hem of his jumper.

“Don’t say that Louis, you are not fat your full of my baby. You look beautiful”, Harry sincerely spoke as he moved the fringe of out Louis’ eyes. 

“Alright alright, let’s go before I start crying again”.

And Louis thought he was going to make it out the door this time without Harry forcing a hat on him. 

“Uhh babe, your hat?”, and there it was.

“Harry I don’t need it”, Louis argued.

“Babe your tiny and pregnant and it’s cold out. You’re wearing the hat.” 

There was no use in arguing, Louis knew what battles to pick and this wasn’t one of them. He was going to wear the hat, there’s no way Harry was going to let him out of the house otherwise. He grabbed it from Harry’s hands and huffed, “fine let’s go”.

Even though he was angry it didn’t stop him from locking his fingers together with his mate. You know, body heat and all that. 

 

The set up to BBC R1 was pretty much the same as Louis remembered from band interviews. He remembers having some crazy interviews with Greg James, which he reminds himself to find before they leave. 

They were of course greeted as they walked in, Harry shaking hands with just about everyone with Louis trailing half a step behind greeting everyone with a warm smile. Well just about everyone. 

“Well, well, well look who it is”, Grimmy’s voice rang out as they stepped into the studio. 

He seemed to be on air as he motioned the two to come closer. 

“Ladies and gentlemen what a treat this is, seems as if we have both of the Styles in the studio today! And to what do I owe this pleasure?”, he laughed as he stared directly at Harry, looking him up and down. 

Louis was already annoyed, clenching the one hand that wasn’t in Harry’s in a tight fist. He got him so angry, but he knew it wasn’t good for the baby so he tried to breathe. 

“Just came to pick up a few things”, Harry responded. Now situated closer to the mic. 

“Ah yes young Harold here will be joining our BBC R1 family here and there. We are going to have so much fun”, he screeched into the mic. As Louis did his best not to glare.

“And Louis is here as well, Louis your looking very knocked up today”.

God Louis hated him, “Good observation Grimshaw considering I am as you so poetically put it “knocked up”. 

Grimmy laughed, “always the sass with that one”. 

“And where is the other child, the one who should have been named after me.”, he asked. 

Harry took over after feeling his mate’s anger, “he’s with Liam and Soph today actually, spending some time with his uncle and auntie.” 

“God I shouldn’t have said that, Gemma is going to kill me I promised she could have him next”, he squeaked out as he threw a hand over his mouth. 

Louis couldn’t help but be endeared, and a little frightened as he was pretty sure it was Gemma’s turn to take Noah. That’s going to be a fun phone call later.

“Well I’m annoyed, when is it going to be Uncle Grimmy’s turn to babysit. I’ll introduce the little tyke to all the right people, he’ll be a star”. And Louis couldn’t think of one thing worse than letting Nicholas Grimshaw babysit his son. 

Harry’s veins were sizzling with Louis’ anger, he could feel it through his entire body. “Alright we’ll we will keep that in mind but as for now we should go, lots of things to do”. 

“Oi, keep your sex life out of the ears of our innocent listeners”, Grimmy teased.

And harry knew that he had about four seconds to get Louis out of that studio before he declared world war three. 

“God I hate him”, Louis all but screamed once they hit the hallway. 

“I know you do babe”. There was no use trying to defend Grimmy, he certainly didn’t want an argument or for any reason to have Louis think he was taking Grimmy’s side, he didn’t need or want that fight. 

“He’s so pretentious and ugh so irritating. Like did you hear him talking about “oh you look so knocked up” like how rude. He’s just mad that it’s me and not him”, he rambled on and on and Harry nodded.

He let him go for a while but he was so worked up. He was afraid it was too much stress on the baby. 

“Heyy heyy babe relax, breathe for me yeah?”, he said as he placed his hands on the sides of his mate’s face. 

“You know it’s you, it’s always going to be you. Grimmy can be a twat, he’s good at pushing your buttons. He does it for a reaction.” 

Louis huffed, “yea well it’s annoying. I don’t know why you even want to be friends with that idiot”. 

“He’s not a bad person, he can just be a little much sometimes. But darling don’t you ever think for a minute that I would choose anyone over you. If you want me to never talk to him again I would, your happiness is more important to me.” 

And as much as Louis wanted to say _yes that’s what I want, him away forever_. He knew he couldn’t do that to Harry. 

“No babe, I know he’s your friend and you like him for some unforeseeable reason. BUT under no circumstances is he ever, ever, ever babysitting any of our current or future children”.

Harry laughed, “noted”.

They were headed towards the car when Harry decided that Louis still needed a little calming _and_ he was trying to be romantic. 

“Hey kitten, you wanna take a walk with me?”, he asked hopefully.

Louis was confused, “a walk where?”.

“Just around some of the streets, there’s a small park not to far, just wanna spend some time with you...wanna hold your hand”.

And if Louis’ heart didn’t just melt a little bit. He answered, his voice small and soft, “Yea H, want that too”.

 

They walked the streets hand in hand, talking about a variety of things like what color they were going to paint their daughters room, where they are going for the holidays, and why nobody can seem to find Noah’s left converse sneaker. 

They only stopped when Harry realized even though Louis was bundled, his nose was turning a bright red color. 

“Kitten let’s head back now your gonna freeze sweatheart”. 

Louis pouted he liked having this time with Harry, “I’m fine”. 

“Babe your lips are ten minutes away from turning blue, think about the baby”, he reasoned.

And that’s really all it took for Louis to realize Harry was right. He didn’t want to do anything to hurt the baby, “Okay let’s go home, m’starving anyway”, he giggled.

They drove home with the heat on full blast and Louis’ toes stuck in the vents. He was met with an armful of Louis when he car door opened and a quiet _carry me?_

And how could he really say no? So when he deposited Louis on the couch in a pile of blankets he only heard a whine as he turned to walk away, “where are you going?”. 

“I’m going to feed the two of you”, harry responded as one hand rubbed Louis’ bump. 

Louis’ perked up at that, clearly a good enough reason in his mind to leave him, “okay off you go H, we’re starving”. 

Harry just laughed, he was married to a menace and he loved every minute of it. Louis ate every bit of food Harry cooked. He looked like he hadn’t eaten in days, the woes of being pregnant. Harry was currently cleaning the mess while Louis tapped away on his iPad while covered by four blankets on the couch when the doorbell rang.

“ ’arry the door”, Louis yelled as his eyes never left the device. 

“I heard it babe”. 

He unlocked the door and was greeted by Sophia, Liam, and a passed out Noah in his arms. 

“Hey guys”, he whispered, hoping to keep Noah sleeping. 

“I think we tired him out”, Sophia laughed. 

“You’re the greatest, Harry go write them a check for a million dollars”, Louis whispered from the couch. 

Harry delicately took Noah from Liam and thanked them profusely. They looked so happy, he couldn’t wait for them to have kids he knew they would both be amazing parents. 

He walked over towards Louis. “Give him here Styles”, Louis said as he made grabby hands at his toddler. He missed him so much even if it was only a few hours. He blames the separation anxiety on being pregnant, he thinks he can blame pretty much anything on being pregnant because like really who is going to argue with a pregnant person?

Harry laid him down on the other side of Louis, between him and the couch. The boy instinctually cuddled into his mum’s side as his breath evened out from being in a deep sleep. 

Louis ran his fingers through the boy’s hair and kissed his forehead a few times as he set his iPad aside. He looked up at a pouty harry, “any room for me?” 

“Of course love, saved you a spot”, he patted the spot of the couch next to him as he pulled up the blanket. Harry snuggled right in, arm going under Louis’ neck an extending to his sons shoulder. His other hand landed on Louis’ stomach, he felt the baby kicking hard. He rubbed at it gently trying to soothe her so his mate could get some much needed sleep, today took a lot out of him. 

Louis is so grateful for that because there’s no way he will be able to sleep with his daughter doing summersaults in his tummy. His blue eyes shut to the world shortly after. Harry looks across as his gorgeous mate and beautiful son, he keeps a steady hand on his unborn baby too. He’s got his whole family tucked up against him, safe and happy and he feels like the luckiest guy in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you, just gross fluff. *runs away*.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The line went silent, both siblings in agony. It was Harry who spoke up again, “I can’t lose him Gem.”
> 
> “I know baby brother, I know” She replied as she swayed the couple’s son from side to side trying to soothe him. 
> 
>  
> 
> Or, the one with all the pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is me trying to be more angsty. I tried my hardest but fluff still snuck through. I blame Harry and Louis. Bye.

Giggles rang out through the house as Noah help frost the Christmas cookies. He was currently sitting on the counter in the kitchen next to his mummy and Auntie Gemma. 

Gemma was less than pleased when she learned Liam and Sophia had back to back Noah sitting days. Harry and Louis would never make that mistake again. So Louis promised she could come over while Harry is at BBC R1 doing his show. The house was recently decorated for Christmas and Louis and Gemma were in the process of baking.

“Your doing so good bunny” Louis cooed as he watched his son get frosting almost everywhere except the cookie. Harry will be giving him a bath when he returns home, he thinks. 

Noah smiled as he decorated his cookie with different colored sprinkles. 

“’ookie!” Noah yelled.

“Yes bunny good job, show Auntie Gemma your cookie” Louis said as he turned around to get the next batch out of the oven.

He could hear Gemma fonding over her nephew from a few feet away. Louis took the last batch out and placed them on top of the stove and shut it off. He was just about to turn around to see Noah’s finished cookie when a sharp pain shot through him. He keeled over, hand grabbing the underside of his stomach. He let out a loud whimper.

“Louis? What’s happening are you alright?!” Gemma screeched, one hand reaching out towards Louis, the other making sure Noah wasn’t going to fall as he reached out to his mum, tiny lip wobbling. 

Louis couldn’t breathe; his stomach had one searing pain after another. All he could think about was his baby, he was losing his little girl. He only had one job keep the baby safe and he couldn’t do that. Harry would be so disappointed in him, he thought. 

“Hurts!” He finally got out, “I need Harry!”

“Louis we need to get you to the hospital now!” Gemma said as she grabbed Noah from the table. With the toddler on one hip she used the other hand to slowly get Louis to the car. 

He doesn’t think he’s ever seen a mini van drive that fast but Gemma got them there in record time. 

The pain was so intense Louis couldn’t even look up to comfort his crying son in the back seat. All Noah could understand is that his Mum was hurting, he was radiating agony and it affected the child immensely. Children are very connected to their mother’s emotions, especially in the early years. 

Gemma had a wailing two year old in the back seat, a wailing Louis in the passenger seat and she is pretty sure if she doesn’t call Harry within the next five minutes he will never speak to her for the rest of his life. 

She really didn’t know what else to do so when she all but dragged Louis in the front door screaming. Nurses and doctors were on him in seconds. She barely got words out before he was taken away. _Was fine, collapsed, pains in stomach_ is all she remembers spitting out. They showed her the waiting room and told her any information would be presented to his mate or immediate family when it became available. Noah’s wailing has turned into breathy sobbing, just wracking his tiny chest as big tears fell from his green eyes. His faced currently tucked into his auntie’s neck. 

Gemma immediately pulled out her phone, dreading this call. It rang and rang and rang, meaning Harry was probably on the air. _Dammit Harry_ , she thought as it went to voicemail. She had no idea how she was going to get in touch with him. She figured she might have a better shot calling Grimmy, his phone is typically attached to him. A smile quickly breaks through as she thinks. Louis would kill her if he knew she had Nick’s number in her phone. _Gemma we are family, how could you_. She can almost hear him saying. 

On the third ring he picks up, “Well isn’t this is a treat! Gemma Styles calling muah!? What, did you get bored of hanging out with Louis?” 

“Listen Nick I need to talk to Harry right this second, give him the phone it’s important!” She all but screamed. 

Nick shoved the phone at Harry giving him a shoulder shrug as an answer. 

“ ‘ello, Gem?” Harry’s deep voice filled the phone. 

Although they weren’t as loud as before he could hear his son’s sobs through the line, he immediately tensed. 

“Harry you need to leave and come to the hospital right now! It’s Louis…” It caught in her throat as she said his name. 

Harry was up and out of his chair faster anyone thought possible. 

“Gemma what happened!? Is he going to be okay? Is it the baby? Gemma please!” He fired question after question. As he grabbed his stuff and headed towards the door all he could hear from behind him is Nick’s high-pitched voice, “Oi! My phone!”

He ran to his car as Gemma uttered out uncertainties over the line, “Harry they won’t tell me anything. They said when they know something they will let us know. You need to get here now!” 

“I’m on the way there, maybe ten minutes”.

The line went silent, both siblings in agony. It was Harry who spoke up again, “I can’t lose him Gem.”

“I know baby brother, I know” She replied as she swayed the couple’s son from side to side trying to soothe him. 

 

When he finally reached the waiting room he saw Gemma pacing, one hand clutching her cell phone, the other holding a still crying Noah. 

“Gem!” Harry breathed as he raced to her throwing his arms around the two of them. Noah immediately reached out towards his daddy. It wasn’t the same as being held by him mum but it was a close second. Harry grabbed the boy out of Gemma’s hands and cradled him to his chest kissing his forehead a few times. 

“Gem what happened!?” 

She told him all that she really knew, which wasn’t much. She watched as Harry’s face contorted at the words _collapsed_ and _pain_. 

With that he barged up to the front desk, “Ma’am I need to know what’s happening with Louis Styles. Where is he, what room is he in? I need to see him”. 

The woman clearly has dealt with many mate’s, seemingly alpha’s, as she gives him an annoyed look. 

“Sir when information becomes available the doctor will inform you, please have a seat”

Typically Harry was the most polite person. Louis always joked with him and questioned if he was really an alpha. However this was not one of those moments, not when his mate’s health was involved. 

“I NEED TO SEE HIM NOW!” He screamed using his alpha voice. The receptionist flinched but was undoubtedly beta because an omega would be currently cowering under the desk. 

Hearing the noise a doctor came rushing out, “alright, alright everybody calm down.”

Harry was still scorching mad, “I need to see Louis Styles right now!” 

The doctor sensing the severity of an alpha being away from him mate under these circumstances agreed. 

“Alright give me one minute to talk to his doctor and I’ll bring you to see him.” 

Harry turned to Gemma at that moment. As much as he loves his son and knows Louis would want him there he can’t focus on anything other than his mate at the moment. Gemma senses it. She knows a hospital waiting room is no place for a child. Plus she can see the constant crying is getting to the child, he’s worn himself out and is about to drop at any moment. 

“Let me take Noah home, I’ll bring him back to your house and wait there so you won’t have to worry about him. Just call me with any information at all please” Gemma begged. 

Harry passed the boy back to her, “Thanks Gem”. With a kiss to her head and his son’s he set off to meet the doctor halfway. This was far too long without seeing his mate.

It was actually the doctor that was treating Louis that met him in the hall, “Mr. Styles?” 

Harry nodded, “Where’s Louis? What’s wrong with him?”

“He’s down the hall, I’ll bring you to him but first Harry we need to discuss some things. Your husband has essentially gone into labor.”

“What!? Labor but it’s not time she’s too little” Harry cried.

“We are aware Mr. Styles. For some reason Louis’ body kick started labor, so what we have done is give him medicine that stops it. However, what this means is that if he wants to attempt to go as full term as possible he must stay on bed rest for the remainder of the pregnancy.” 

Harry is standing in silence just trying to process as the doctor continues, “Mr. Styles, this is very serious. If this is not treated carefully it could be very hazardous to both mum and baby.” 

Harry finally speaks up, “What does that mean? He could…die?”

“Chances are he will be fine if he follows our instructions. We have seen things go badly for omega’s who don’t is all I’m saying. So I’m going to need you to make sure things are properly followed so I can make sure your mate and baby are okay.”

“I will, I promise. Can I see him now please?” Harry all but whines.

“Right this way” The doctor leads, he turns back to add, “last time I was in here he was sleeping, his body was put into major shock and it needs time to reset itself so don’t be alarmed if he doesn’t wake up while you’re here.”

The door carefully opens and Harry sees his mate. His beautiful, lovely, perfect omega strapped up to beeping monitors and IV drips. His usual golden toned face now pale and tired. His heart was breaking in two as he stepped up closer. He wanted so badly to touch but he was afraid, the boy looked so tiny and breakable. 

“It’s okay Harry, it will probably help him to have some skin to skin contact with his mate” The doctor encouraged as proceeded to quietly step out of the room. 

The alpha dragged over a chair, careful to not pull on any wires attached to his mate. His hand nervously reached out and fingers intertwined with Louis’. He doesn’t like the way Louis’ hand doesn’t respond to him like usual. Doesn’t grip his tight, small fingers fitting effortlessly with his larger one. 

“Hi love” He whispers, afraid if he says it too loud he might start crying. He thinks his mate can probably already feel his agony sizzling through his veins. 

“I love you so much, do I tell you that enough? Because I do. I love you more than I thought I could love anyone.”

Silence.

“That was the scariest phone call of my life Louis. I’m still so scared babe. You can’t do something like that to me.” 

He then takes his other hand and rests it gently on his husbands bump. 

“And you missy. You’re already starting trouble and you’re not even here yet…I want to meet you darling” He says as he rubs the boys stomach, “but not yet. You’ve got to stay in there a while longer. Your mum has made such a nice home for you, we need you to get a little bigger before we meet you okay darling?”

He takes a minute and just breathes. “I don’t know what I would ever do if your mum left me peanut. He’s my whole world.”

The last bit came out as a sob as a couple tears escaped from his eyes. 

“Heyy none of that” A scratchy voice let out near him. Harry immediately looked up seeing his mate’s eyes slowly opening. “M’not going anywhere, miss you too much”.

“Oh my god Louis!” Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he moved to place a kiss on his omega’s lips. 

“Hi Hazza” Louis responded. 

“No babe don’t talk, you need to rest” Harry said frantically. 

“M’fine Harry. Wh-Why are you so far away from me” Louis sobs out noticing the small distance between him and his alpha.

“Lou I jus-I don’t want to hurt you darling.”

Louis whined, “I need you to hold me.”

Harry’s brain was screaming _no you’ll hurt him, he’s tiny, look at all those wires_ but his soul was screaming back _he’s your omega, he needs his alpha’s touch, his alpha’s certainty_. 

“Alright love, budge over a little...CAREFULLY.”

Louis scooted over a couple inches, moving the cables that are currently attached to him to the side making room for his alpha. Harry joined him under the blanket, pulling it all the way up to make sure his omega wasn’t cold. He placed an arm under Louis’ head and pulled him in gently, the other hand meeting Louis’ on the bump. 

“Mmm better Hazza.” 

He could feel the omega’s body go lax and comfortable his however stayed tight and rigid.

“What’s wrong babe? Are you okay?” Louis questioned.

“Am I okay?! Louis Styles with all you went through today and your asking me if I’m okay?” 

He was so ridiculously in love with this boy, Louis was the essence of selfless. 

“Love what happened today? What do you remember?” He asked hesitantly as if he wasn’t sure if he wanted the answer. 

Louis started slow trying to bring back the hazy memory, “I-I remember turning the stove off, and I remember Noah and Gemma laughing. I wanted him to show Gemma his finished cookie. It was so cute Hazza” Louis smiled to himself as he continued. 

“And then it kind of went dark” Harry’s eyes immediately shut, his hand leaving Louis’ bump and coming to rub at tightened brow.

“I just remember pain, so much pain. I couldn’t move. An-and then I remember Noah crying. Oh my god Harry, Noah my poor baby. Harry I couldn’t comfort my baby I could hear him crying he was probably so scared and I-I couldn’t move.”

Harry perked up at this, “Love breathe, no. Noah was just scared for his mummy, he loves you so much. He’s just a little boy he was just scared but he’s alright baby, just breathe.”

Louis took in some deep breaths, “Where is he? Is he here?” 

“It’s alright darling, Gemma has him, he’s home, he’s alright” Harry said as his fingers began to pet Louis’ hair.

“Oh Gemma, what a horrible situation I put her in she must have been so nervous.”

“Louis no listen to me, this was not your fault. I don’t want you thinking that. This was my fault, if I was a better alpha and took care of you better this wouldn’t have happened. If I was home I could have helped. I could have prevented this.” 

Louis’ jaw immediately dropped, “Harry Edward Styles you listen to me right this second.”

Harry’s eyes dropped to the bed, too ashamed to look at his perfect mate. Louis’ tiny hands grabbed his chin forcing him to make eye contact. 

“Harry you are the most perfect alpha okay?” He said as Harry scoffed.

“No! You listen to me, you are perfect. Harry I don’t want you beating yourself up over this. This is not your fault. This is nobody’s fault it just happened. You are with me almost 24 hours a day. You go to the radio station for what 2-3 hours a week? Honey that’s nothing!”

“Well I’m quitting today, I’m going to stay home with you. I’m going to be better.”

Louis grabbed his face again, pulling it back to look at him, “You are doing no such thing. You love doing the show you are not quitting!”

“Yea but I love you more, I need to be home” Harry whimpered out. 

“Look babe if it makes you that nervous to leave me alone, which I am perfectly fine alone, then we can make arrangements for someone to be there once a week. I’m sure Gemma would be thrilled to come over and hang with Noah for a couple hours every week.” 

Harry signature pout returns, ‘I don’t know, I’ll think about it.”

“Alright angry man, you do that” He giggles and god Harry is so thankful to hear that wonderful sound again. He was so afraid he would never be able to hear it again. 

“All I know is bed rest is going to SUCK!” 

“I know love but we don’t really have a choice” Harry answers.

“Yea I know, if it means she gets to cook a while longer…” he says as he rubs his bump, “then it’s worth it”.

Harry lets out a laugh joining his hand again on the smaller boy’s belly. 

They sit there for a couple moments in silence, hands joined on top of their daughter until Louis hears a sniffle. He picks his head up to look at Harry.

He see’s a few tear falling from his eyes, “Hey hey, what’s going on? The waterworks is my thing Styles” He says, trying to keep things light in a serious situation.

It takes a few moments before Harry speaks, “you can’t ever leave me. I don’t know how to live without you…I can’t live without you.”

Louis’ heart breaks in two as soon as the sentence leaves the boys lips. He leans over a little to wipe the tears from the older boys eyes.

“I’m not going anywhere love, you’re stuck with me forever”.

They stay there in silence for a while longer. Harry can hear Louis’ even breathing, knowing the boy fell asleep. He lays awake just listening to him.

 

Louis sleeps well into the next day. Harry has checked in with his doctor. As long as they continue the injections daily he is allowed to take Louis home. 

Louis spends the rest of the morning complaining how he wants to go home and see his baby while waiting for the discharge papers to be completed. Harry tells him Gemma has just texted him, Noah’s fed and playing with his toys, he’s alright, but of course Louis is still anxious to see him.   
They manage to sneak out a back exit, avoiding the hoards of paps that are surely waiting at the front door. Harry needs to make sure Louis isn’t bothered by that. He needs him calm, happy, and rested for the rest of this pregnancy. 

It takes them twice as long to get in the house, they spend five minutes arguing in the car over whether Harry is going to carry him inside. Louis protests, Harry insists. The meet halfway letting Harry carry all the bags and a steady hold on Louis.

Louis’ itching to see his son. When he takes a step inside he spots him sitting on the floor playing with his train set. Noah immediately looks up at his mum with teary eyes, lip wobbling. Louis thought he was going to lose it. A miniature Harry Styles looking at him through teary eyes. 

He sat down on the couch and Harry placed Noah on his mum’s lap. Louis cradled him to his chest as the toddler sobbed. The boy didn’t know what happened to his mum, where he was or when he was coming back. He broke down at the first sight of his mum. 

Louis rocked him back and forth kissing his forehead over and over. He whispered reassurances into his sons ear, _mummy loves you, mummy will never leave you, just a boo boo mummy will be fine, your little sister can’t wait to come and meet all of us_. He whispered as the boy was gently rocked to sleep. Harry watched fondly as he thanked Gemma for everything. 

He then picked up the sleeping boy from Louis’ lap and headed towards his room to put him to bed. Louis chatted with Gemma thanking her for everything she did. She happily agreed to come hang out with Louis and Noah on the days Harry went to the radio studio. Thrilled with the idea of spending time with her nephew and soon to be niece. With a hug she was out the door, with a promise that Louis would call her the next day or if he needed anything at all. Louis could see so much of Harry in her. The whole Styles’ family were angels. He loved them all dearly.

Harry reappeared not too long after, “Alright kitten, time to get you into bed.”

“Alright babe” Louis didn’t argue. “But can you-“

“Get you food? Of course love, I just want you comfy in bed first then I’m going to feed the two of you” Harry answered.

“The hospital food was so yucky Hazza” Louis laughed but Harry cringed remembering his baby in that awful place.

So he tucked in his boy and turns to head out the door but stops at the threshold, “I’ll just be a couple minutes. If you need me just yell or your cell phone is on the nightstand I have mine in my pocket.” 

“Love your rambling. I will be completely fine for a couple minutes stop worrying.” Louis says as he shoos him out the door. 

Not more than ten minutes later he comes back with food for his omega. Louis eats happily as Harry rucks up the boy’s shirt and smooth’s his palms on the bump. He kisses it a few times and Louis smiles down at the sight. 

“We’re all going to be okay Hazzababe” Like he was reading his alpha’s mind. _Soulbonding_ he thinks. 

“You’re going back to work by the way. I talked to Gemma and she will stay while your gone. At least it will be a Style who takes care of us huh?” He laughs. 

“I don’t know Louis…”

“Remember how I said we aren’t arguing about this? That wasn’t a discussion, you’re going.”

Harry sighs, not wanting to upset his mate. He needs him calm from now on, “Alright but I will have my phone right in front of me the whole time and you need to call if anything is wrong even if you just need a snack. I will leave and bring it to you.”

“Alright babe sounds like an even trade” Louis says as he sticks his hands in Harry’s hair and pulls a bit, knowing it’s a sure fire way to get him to relax. 

He let’s out a yawn, “Cuddle me?” 

Harry’s there in an instant, pulling the smaller boy into him. Tucking his face neatly into his neck. Louis’ out in a few short minutes, body still exhausted from the trauma.

Harry stays. He watches his mate go into a deep sleep. 

Harry will worry for the rest of the pregnancy. This has already put him into a hyperaware state, he feels jumpy and on edge. His mind unsettled. He’s a nervous wreck. His head filled with worry. Sleep never comes…


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick laughs as he watches him go, “Well you heard it here first you lovely Radio One listeners, Harry and Louis Styles are about to welcome their new baby, Louis is in labor, let the official royal baby watch begin!” 
> 
>  
> 
> Or, the one with the baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I did it. I finally finished something, shockingly. This has kind of been my baby, I’m sad to see it be over. Thank you all so much for the hits and kudos and comments. You all are lovely. 
> 
> And hopefully in the future Harry and Louis will have lots of babies because what kind of world would it be if they didn’t.

Long gone are the days where Louis sleeps in. The days where his body wakes around eleven or noon. Constant bed rest has taken its toll on him. His body rejecting the lack of activity. He is dying to do something, _anything_ that requires him to leave this bed. Even his _Breaking Bad_ binges have long past entertaining. He’s starting to get anxious and not to mention a little sad. His son outside playing with his Papa, spending the weekend at grandma Anne’s, going to the zoo with Liam and Soph, or finger painting with Zayn. Louis just wants to get up; he just wants to spend some quality time with his baby boy, that doesn’t involve bedtime stories or watching reruns of Sesame Street. Anyone who knows Louis knows he was a bundle of energy, this state that he’s in right now is just pure torture. 

He let out a little huff of annoyance at the current situation. Turns out it was louder than he thought. Harry turned over, carefully drawing Louis in closer, his morning voice apparent when he spoke, “Mmmph you alright babe?”

Louis was so enamored by the boy, even in his sleep he was tuned to Louis. 

“Yea love I’m fine.” 

Harry’s hand instinctually found his bump, eyes still closed, “the baby okay?”

Louis smiled, “yes love the baby’s just fine.”

“Why you awake?” He mumbles questioningly. 

“Can’t sleep Hazza,” and he knows he shouldn’t have said it. He knows he could have ran his fingers through the alpha’s hair, lulled him back to sleep. Just because Louis is up doesn’t mean his alpha has to be too but there is a selfish part of him, a part of him that demands attention, demands something to keep him entertained. 

At that Harry’s eyes open, he speaks as he nuzzles into his omega, “I know this bed rest is aggravating you darling, I wish there was something I could do.” 

“Not your fault hazzababe, I know it’s a necessity and if it keeps our little girl safe and healthy then it’s worth it but you know how I am, too much energy,” He says as he laughs. 

“Well there’s something I might be able to do to help burn some energy,” Harry says as he starts kissing down Louis’ neck. 

Louis lets out a little moan. God it’s been so long since Harry’s even touched him. He treats him like he’s breakable, like every little touch is going to hurt the baby or him. He was so frustrated, at one point he called the doctor just to get him to tell Harry that they could be intimate and it wasn’t a health risk. Harry still refused, said he didn’t want to risk it. As if bed rest wasn’t bad enough but he was beyond sexually frustrated. He doesn’t think he’s ever been this long without _something_ since he first dated Harry. Life is just cruel, he thinks. He’s got this perfectly gorgeous, chiseled husband who looks like he was created from the gods who won’t lay a hand on him. Yup _cruel_. 

He wasn’t going to say a word, he didn’t want to jinx it. He was afraid one wrong movement would spook his husband and he would go back to a life of celibacy. 

And he knows he doesn’t want Harry to stop kissing his neck but he also needs to make sure the door is locked, he’s got a toddler who moves like a hurricane, closed doors mean nothing to him. 

“’arry the door babe, is it locked?” He pants out. 

“Mhm. Don’t wory babe Noah won’t be up for a while,” He says as he goes back to kissing down Louis’ neck. 

Harry works some love bites into his skin, just at the base of his neck. One hand heads south just ghosting over his boxers. He can feel the omega’s semi as he passes, his hand settling on the inside of the boys’ thigh. He gives it a squeeze and then starts rubbing over his clothed cock. Small moans fall from Louis’ mouth as Harry goes in for one last quick kiss before he starts crawling down the mattress. 

He looks up from between Louis’ legs and gives him a wink as his hands find the waistband of Louis’ boxers. Louis reaches one hand to support his belly as he lifts his hips for Harry. The boxers easily sliding down his legs, letting his cock slap against his tummy. 

“M’gonna eat you out love, are you okay on your back for a little?” Harry questions. 

Louis’ so hot for it, he thinks he could come from just hearing it fall from Harry’s lips. 

“Y-yea,” He stutters.

“Alright love can you bend your knees for me? Wanna see that pretty hole.”

Louis nods frantically, pulling his legs up as far as he can. 

Harry settles against the mattress, he sees Louis’ hole clenching around nothing, just waiting for some sort of attention. He blows a puff of air, watching as it flutters. A moan falls from Louis’ lips; he knows if he doesn’t do something Louis is going to get antsy. He starts to kitten lick at the boys’ hole, his tongue just meeting the rim. He goes slow licking around the rim, nipping on it with his teeth. He can hear Louis, can feel him thrashing his head on the pillow from pleasure. The smaller boy goes to grab for his cock but his hand is slapped away.

“No no baby, no touching. Going to come on just my tongue,” Harry said hearing a whine come from Louis’ mouth. 

He went back between Louis’ legs. He could see how aroused the boy was as slick began to make it’s way to his entrance. Harry lapped it up, his tongue meeting the tight ring of muscle just past the rim. He took his time, lapping up the slick that began forcing its way out of the omega’s hole. His tongue fucked into his tight heat, tasting the velvety walls inside. Harry didn’t think anything tasted better than being between his mate’s legs, he loved the way Louis tasted when he did this. He loved how hard he got, how he could make him shoot his load by just a few flicks of his tongue. 

He knew Louis was close but he also knew that he wouldn’t come until Harry told him to. He knew he could and would come on just his tongue. 

“Getting close babe?” He asked as his tongue fucked deep into his hole.

“Mmmfff, fuck. Need to come,” Louis moaned. 

“Come on love, come for me. Know you can.”

Harry’s tongue darted inside once more before Louis was coming hard against his belly. He was panting as he came down from his high. Harry was still licking around his rim as Louis rode out his orgasm. 

Harry climbed up to him and kissed him on the lips, “Taste so good love.” 

“Mmm,” Louis answered as he tried to catch his breathe. 

“Did so good baby,” Harry whispered in his ear as he moved the fringe out of the boys’ eyes. 

Louis looked up at him, “Wanna get you off.” 

“No Louis,” He answered. Which makes Louis pout. His first thought being that his mate thinks he’s gross, he doesn’t want Louis touching him. 

“No, no babe. It’s not that I don’t want that, I love when you get me off. It’s just that I don’t want to put any stress on you and the baby.” 

And if he isn’t just the perfect mate Louis thinks, but he’s _so_ sick of hearing that. If he doesn’t get his husband off soon he’ll go crazy. 

He turns to Harry and states just that, “Harry if I don’t get that perfect dick in my mouth soon I’m going to lose my mind.” 

Harry looks conflicted, on one hand he’s got a pregnant mate on bed rest and on the other hand he’s rock hard and would like those lovely lips around his cock very much.

So he shuffles off his underwear and climbs up towards the headboard, vowing to make this as easy for his mate as possible. 

“Alright babe, wanna suck me off?” And Louis’ eyes light up like Christmas as he nods excitedly. 

Harry straddles his head, a leg on each side and holds onto the headboard as he lowers himself to the omega’s mouth. Louis forgot just how big and thick his cock is. He opens his lips as Harry starts feeding his cock into Louis’ mouth. And _fuck_ this is just what Louis wanted. He starts sucking happily, making little humming noises because it’s been so long since he’s had his husbands cock in mouth. Harry’s about halfway in when Louis starts bobbing. Taking him in, swirling his tongue around the tip and shaft. Harry grasps the headboard tight. _Fuck_ he forgot how good his boy is with his mouth. He is breathing heavy, he so badly wants to thrust down and fuck the boys’ mouth good. He could never ask that of Louis though, especially now but Louis’ got the thought in his head before Harry. 

He pulls off and stutters embarrassingly, “Uh, um Haz do you think. Um do you think you could maybe…fuckmyface?” 

His eyes close and his face gets red. He always feels shy when he asks for things in the bedroom, even though he trusts Harry completely. 

“Are you sure babe? You sure you want that?” And Louis just utters a quiet yes. 

And of course Harry gives in. He gets back in Louis’ mouth and starts shallowly thrusting. Louis taking everything he gives him. It doesn’t take long for Harry to feel that heat pooling in his abdomen. His boy is taking his cock so well and his face is flushed. He looks so pretty with red cheeks and glossy eyes. 

“Baby can I come on your pretty face? Look so good baby,” Harry moans out. 

Louis just nods, Harry’s cock in his mouth and all. Harry is about two seconds from coming down his throat so he pulls out quickly. A few flicks of the wrist and he’s coming all over Louis’ gorgeous face. Come covering his closed eyes and running down his rosy cheeks. He looks absolutely stunning. 

As soon as he’s done he moves to lay next to the boy. He swipes a finger over his cheek and brings it to Louis’ mouth. 

“Open baby,” He says as he brings his finger to the boys’ mouth and watches him suck. He feeds most of his come to Louis, watches as he licks his fingers clean. After, he gets extra close to the omega and whispers how perfect he is, how good he did, how hard he made the alpha come. Louis beams with contentness. When Harry makes a move to get off the bed he hears Louis whine. 

“Just getting a towel to clean you up love. You’re all messy,” He laughed. 

Once he was clean he joined him back in bed and gave him kisses all over his face. 

“You and the baby still okay?” 

He knew he asked too much but he was so nervous about things going wrong. 

Louis laughed, “ _Yes_ Harry, we are fine.” 

“Alright, alright,” He said as he threw his hands up in surrender. “Well as soon as you stop looking freshly fucked I will go get Noah for you.”

Louis giggled, “bring me my bay-bay Styles.”

 

A short while later Harry re-entered the bedroom with a sleepy little Noah in his arms. The boy was just awake, eyes barely open and Louis couldn’t wait to cuddle him. 

Harry placed him under the blankets close to his mum who he instantly snuggled into. Louis placed a kiss on his head and ran his fingers through his hair waiting for him to become fully awake. He enjoyed moments like this, moments just after Noah’s woken up, where he’s soft and cuddly like his papa. He’s so sweet in the mornings, so calm and he let’s Louis snuggle with him. It certainly isn’t like the rest of the day or bedtimes for that matter. Where the toddler becomes a ball of energy. 

He waited a few more minutes before he spoke, “Good morning bunny, did you sleep good?” 

Noah blinked up at him with his big green eyes and he nodded. 

Harry was downstairs making his boy’s breakfast. Typically he made Noah eat at the table but he knows how disconnected Louis’ been feeling from everything lately so he thinks one morning of eating in bed won’t be too bad. Besides having to wash all the sheets when Noah inevitably spills. 

Louis was just about to speak again when he felt a thunderous kick to his stomach. Looks like both of his children are awake. He quickly grabbed for Noah’s hand putting it over the spot where he felt all the commotion. 

He waited a couple seconds until he was certain Noah felt it. 

“That’s your sister, bunny,” He said knowing that Noah probably didn’t understand the logistics but trusting his Mum. 

He watched as Noah’s eyes went wide. 

“You’re going to be a big brother very soon,” He smiled watching Noah move his hand around his stomach chasing after the kicks. 

“Broder, broder!” He shrieked. 

“’Yes bunny you’re going to be such a good big brother, are you excited?” And Noah nodded frantically, “Broder!!”

Harry pushed the door open with his foot as he carried a tray with breakfast into the room, “What’s all the commotion in here, hmm?” 

He set down the tray and caught the sight of Noah with his hands on Louis’ stomach and Louis giggling with each kick watching his son with such fondness. 

“Seems both of our children are awake Harold.” 

He pouted, “Leaving me out? I wanna feel too!”

So both father and son moved their hands around Louis’ tummy. Noah giggled with each push of skin whereas Harry looked like he was going to shoot fireworks out of his eyes. 

“Alright, alright I’m hungry so if we could all take back our hands that would be great,” Louis announced.

Harry begrudgingly stopped, turning around to get the plates. Noah however had no plans on moving. His mum’s words meaning nothing to him as he was too busy following the movements. That was until Harry put his waffle in front of him and he became uninterested.

“Thanks babe,” Louis laughed as he took a bite of his breakfast.

Harry smiled at him and watched his little family all cuddled up eating breakfast, god he loved his life. 

Noah only managed to get half the plate on the bed, which is better than usual. Louis made sure at least some of it made it to his mouth. 

Soon another baby would be joining them for breakfast and Louis couldn’t wait. 

 

 

It wasn’t until a little over a month later when it happened. Louis was on the couch watching as Gemma and Noah set up a huge train set on the floor. Harry hated when Louis moved from the bed upstairs to the downstairs living room. Claiming it’s a far walk when he isn’t there to carry him but Noah wanted to play trains which were all downstairs and he’d be damned if he was going to miss time with his son, even if it was just watching from the couch. 

They had just sent it around the tracks once. Gemma, being the favorite aunt that she is, set it up through the kitchen as well. Sending Noah wobbling on his little legs to chase after it. He was so excited. That’s when he felt the first contraction and god he didn’t miss this part of the pregnancy. His hand dropped suddenly to his stomach as he sucked in a breath and closed his eyes. Gemma was too busy cheering to notice until she heard an “oww” coming from the couch.

And _of course_ it’s once again the only day Harry is at the studio. Boy is this girl already making his life difficult. They are going to have their hands full with her he can already tell. His mind drifts to Gemma, man he’s got to stop doing this to her. He makes a mental note to tell Harry that they need to buy her like a vacation or something, she’s earned it. 

“Louis are you okay!?!” She says frantically, hands waving afraid to touch any part of him, “Oh my god, oh my god,” She pants, her head replaying the last time this happened.

Louis looks up as he takes in another deep breath, “Gems breath! It’s okay, I’m okay, I’m just going into labor.” 

She looks at him blankly before she speaks, “Are you sure? Are you sure it’s not something else?” 

“Gems I’ve done this before and this is-ahh…” He sucks in a breath, hand unmoving on his stomach, “…definitely what it felt like.”

Gemma seems to relax a bit at that but Noah walks in and stands still a few steps out of Louis’ reach, his face serious and scared. Like he’s reliving what happened last time. 

Once the contraction has passed he reaches for his son, “Noah mummy’s fine, you’re going to meet your little sister very soon bunny, are you excited?”

The light tone of Louis’ voice dissipated the worry in the boys’ face. He nodded slightly still a little frightened, he didn’t like to see his mum in pain. 

Gemma moved in to grab Louis’ hand gently lifting him off the couch, “Guess it’s time to meet my niece. You’ve got to stop doing this to me Tomlinson, I’m going to go prematurely grey.”

Louis pouted at her, “Heyyyy it’s Styles!”

She was just about to correct herself when she heard another painful sound come from Louis. 

“Alright time to go then.” 

After managing to get Noah and Louis safely in the car she made the drive to the hospital. 

Louis so badly wanted to hold his sons hand but he was afraid he would hurt him when his next contraction hit.

He turned to Gemma, “Okay you have to been calm when calling Harry he’s going to freak out regardless because he’s Harry but calm is key.”

They were about ten minutes out when Gemma hit the call button dialing Harry. She knew they were mid show, she could hear their voices coming out of the radio in her car. Which Louis _totally_ would have banned because of one Nicholas Grimshaw but Harry’s voice is soothing Noah at the moment so it stays. 

He picks up on the first ring _of course_ because it’s Harry. 

“What’s going on Gemma, everything okay?” He says quickly, knowing she just didn’t call to chat, not when she’s hanging out with her nephew. 

“Hello little brother, stay calm but Louis is in labor we are on the way to the hospital so you might want to leave now, don’t panic everything is fine we’re almost there.”

And Harry freaks out because of course he does. He knocks about six pens off the desk, a lamp falls over and cracks, and he hits most of the radio panel boards buttons in a hurry to get up to leave. 

Nick looks at him with wide eyes, “Mate what the hell?!”

“I have to go,” He says in a daze, hands searching for his keys.

“Go? We are kind of in the middle of a show right now, see the little red light here? Means we are live,” He spits out sarcastically in only the way Grimmy can.

“M’gonna be a dad, again. Have to go,” He mumbles out as he finally finds his keys and flees out the door, with a couple pats to the back and “congrats” thrown at him from the hallway. He’s hoping his Bambi legs can keep up with him as he runs. 

Nick laughs as he watches him go, “Well you heard it here first you lovely Radio One listeners, Harry and Louis Styles are about to welcome their new baby, Louis is in labor, let the official royal baby watch begin!” 

And that’s as about as sincere as Nick gets. He watches the phone lines blow up. People already dialing in to offer their congrats to the couple. Fans and celebrities sending in congratulations. 

 

Harry panics as he drives quickly to the hospital. Pretty sure he ran a few stop signs along the way. He’s far more nervous for this than he was for Noah, with the circumstances surrounding this pregnancy he is living horror stories in his mind of all the things that could go wrong. His breathing becomes erratic as he parks in front of the hospital. 

He meets Gemma in the direction the receptionist pointed and gives her and his son a hug. 

“The doctor said it’s going to be a fast labor, that kiddo is ready to come out. You better get in there, I wanna see my niece!” She said smiling, cradling Noah to her.

“Thanks Gem,” He gives them both one last kiss on the head as he runs towards Louis.

 

When he walks in Louis’ face is scrunched up as he breathes through another contraction. Harry instantly runs over and takes his hand and pushes the fringe away from his face. 

“Oh god why did I agree to do this again, that’s it Styles no more!” And Harry smiles because he said this the last time. Louis loves being pregnant, they are going to have a whole footie team of babies. Harry knows this, Louis knows this but Harry doesn’t say a word. 

He just reassures him, strokes his hair and whispers to him about their baby girl. How excited he is to meet her, how beautiful she is going to be, how good he is doing, and how soon he will get to hold her in his arms. 

Compared to Noah, this birth was much faster. Within the hour Mia Styles was born and boy is she gorgeous. She is the spitting image of Louis and god is Harry in love. She is stunning with big blue eyes, cute little lips and a tiny little nose. She resembles Louis so much. 

Harry’s got a mini Louis and she’s already wrapped around his finger. He looks at Louis who is sleeping. He’s so relieved that everything went okay. She’s got ten little fingers and ten little toes and she’s healthy and Harry is so so relieved. 

He stares at her as she sleeps for what feels like hours until he hears a voice.

“We did good Styles,” Louis laughs as he speaks, voice exhausted from the strenuous day. 

“She’s stunning, just like you,” He responds, eyes not leaving her face.

“God I love her, our little Mia,” He says as one hand gently touches her little hand.

They take a moment to let it all just sink in. They remain silent just looking at her, their fingers intertwined. They don’t move for a while. 

 

Gemma and Noah come in after and Louis thinks Noah is just in love as they are. He’s so gentle with his little sister, eyes in awe of her size. 

“You were little like this once too bunny,” Louis says as he watches Noah stare. 

Gemma’s turn next as she get’s a little teary eyed, “Oh gosh she’s so beautiful you guys! My beautiful little niece.” 

They stay for a couple hours but have Gemma go home with Noah for the night, Louis and Mia can’t be discharged until tomorrow and Harry hasn’t moved a foot from his bed all day. 

They know the following day will be loads of visitors. Family members, friends, the boys. But for now it’s just the three of them. Louis drops not too long after, so exhausted from the day, bringing a life into the world is hard work on his tiny little body. 

Harry doesn’t move from him. The nurses offer him the couch, he chuckles as he squeezes in the bed with his mate. Their baby in the warmer next to them, only a half an arm reach for Harry. Today was a surreal, he thinks, as he drifts off into a blissful sleep. 

 

As for One Direction, they have a reunion tour a couple years later, a small one at that, but comprised of the largest venues to date. It sells out within seconds, creating new world records. They all agreed on only twelve dates. It’s hard to travel now a days, just trying to plan it around all their schedules was a hassle. Traveling with kids and families was just plain difficult.

See, Harry and Louis had Noah and Mia, oh and not to mention another one on the way. Yes Louis broke his promise during his last labor, he was on baby number three. Whose gender they decided to keep a surprise for once, though Louis swears he can tell what it is going to be. Harry makes him keep quiet about it. 

Sophia and Liam recently had their first child. Louis’ never seen Liam so in love in his life, having babies’ changes you. They always used to laugh at him but know he knows Liam understands. They had a little girl, she was the spitting image of Sophia. Totally gorgeous of course. 

As for Zayn, he got mated about a year ago to a lovely alpha that was just gone for the raven haired beauty. Louis is however the only person who knows he’s pregnant. The first day of rehearsals Zayn showed up and it took Louis all of five minutes to ask him how far along he is. Louis could tell instantly, call it a mother’s intuition. And Louis was so happy for him, he knows Zayn is going to an amazing parent. Any kid is lucky to be in that family. 

Finally Niall, well believe it or not Niall actually settled down. Well as settled down as he gets. He started dating an American actress, total beauty. He’d never seen Niall so ga-ga over someone in his life. She’s so good for him though, they balance each other out quite well. He’s been splitting time between the UK/Ireland and America. Always making time for Uncle Niall visits to the kids of course. However, getting him to nail down tour dates took a while but nobody is ever more ready for One Direction than Niall. 

And well Harry and Louis always stay _HarryandLouis_. They end up with five kids. Harry making his promise good on that footie team. Louis always jokes with him that he can’t seem to stay _unpregnant_. But don’t get him wrong he loves it like that, they were meant for the big family, lots of kids. They love having a houseful, the chaos of it all. And sometimes when Harry wakes up and he hears the kids screaming downstairs, Noah teasing his sisters, and the twins crying for breakfast and Louis trying to get the muddy dog, that they all _had_ to have, off the couch, he smiles and silently thanks the gods or fate or whatever unknowable thing that brought Louis to him. His life is crazy but it’s perfect and he’ll never know he got this lucky, but boy is he happy he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know what you think :)


End file.
